


And Elephant Underwear

by fallendarlings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: I mean, M/M, Pining, Smut, also some angst, and plums, bc even when I try not to angst I still angst, bc of course there's plums who do you think i am, because I am a purely evil little shit that is very creative, because obviously i can smut, blowjob, bucky loves the future, but not too much, i can write anything i set my damn mind to, i tried™, if you couldn't tell, is just an example, okay uh, pininggggg, steve loves bucky, theres some graphic descriptions of violence involving a child, this is also another 5+1, this is the second damn time I've tried uploading this its 3:30 am I don't have enough patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarlings/pseuds/fallendarlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started because I dreamed about Bucky running around the avengers tower in an inflatable trex suit (probably bc of comparing seb to a raptor so much *cough* see @sebasraptors on Twitter *cough* and it just escalated from there. You're welcome I guess. </p><p>Or, the one where Bucky discovers the wonders of the Internet and the costumes you can find on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Elephant Underwear

1.

It started because Tony somehow dredged up pictures of S.H.I.E.L.D's Halloween party from 2003, featuring Phil Coulson in a Captain America costume. Bucky squinted at the screen for a long time before looking up and asking, "Do they actually _make_ those?"

"Well, Coulson had his specially made." Tony shrugged, flicking to the next image, which was a more close up picture of the costume. It was almost completely synonymous with Steve's uniform from the war days. He was impressed. "But yeah, you can buy Cap costumes for any age or event. They even make shiny star spangled Cap lingerie."

Clint barked out a laugh from where he was sprawled across one of the love-seats. 

Steve rubbed a hand over his face, a hot flush rising in his cheeks. "Oh god." If someone had told him in the thirties that eighty years later he'd be America's favorite wet dream, he would have told them they were lying. (Actually he would have blushed so hard, he'd do a tomato proud, and would've prayed for the sidewalk to swallow him up.) Nevertheless. 

Bucky snorted out a laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. "Remember that time at the beach when that girl's skirt blew up and she was wearing those silk panties and caught you looking? You wanted to die. Now women are wearing your face _on_ their panties. What would little Stevie have thought about that?"

"Great minds think alike." He muttered under his breath. 

"What was that, Stevie?"

"I said, fuck off." Bucky had heard what he'd said just fine. They both had superhuman hearing, of course he'd heard. He was just so set on taking the piss. But Steve was glad Bucky was finally becoming his old self again, after months of fighting through terrors and flashbacks and triggers in everything. But they were getting somewhere. 

"Okay, Sweetheart." Bucky reached up and ruffled his hair. "Whatever you say, Princess."

"Oh _no_." He groaned. "Not this again."

Tony looked back and forth between them, bewildered. "Am I missing something?"

"They're fucking. Phil would be beside himself with joy if he were here." Clint supplied, joining them to flick through the pictures until he found one of Coulson standing next to a guy dressed like Bucky from the Howling Commando days. "He shipped it religiously."

"Oh for Christ's- we aren't fucking." Steve kicked Bucky's shin. "He's just insufferable."

Bucky grinned. 

"Do share with the class."

"So basically-" 

Steve slapped a hand over Bucky's mouth. " _I_ will tell the story."

Bucky swiped his tongue across Steve's palm and took advantage of his disgusted yelp to shove him off the couch. " _As I was saying_. There wasn't much opportunity to spend time with women during the war. There was Agent Carter, of course. But she only had eyes for Steve. There were a few other women at base but they were already called for. And regardless, the Commandoes were always being sent off all over rural Europe. When the guys found out about how Steve was before the serum, it pretty much became a running joke that he had been my _little woman_ who stayed home and did the cooking and cleaning while I brought in the money."

"Which wasn't true. I had a job too, even if my ability to go to work was often compromised." Steve cut in, setting his jaw. He had helped where he could. 

"Of course you did, Darlin'." Bucky soothed, throwing a pillow at him. "Whenever the guys would tease him about it, he'd always get all flustered and annoyed so I just picked up the habit of calling him by every pet name in the book. Isn't that right, Sugarplum?"

"I hate you." The reality was, Steve loved the names. Steve loved _Bucky_. But the best he was likely to ever get was a bunch of old jokes. He'd take it. 

"Aw, baby doll, don't be like that." Bucky stuck his tongue out at him. "You get all the women now anyway." He looked back at the picture of Phil and shook his head. "Captain America everything. Who'da thunk it?"

Clint got a gleam in his eye and leaned over to whisper something in the ex-assassin's ear that made his eyes widen before he nodded frantically, shaking with laughter. 

The next day when Steve and Sam returned from their run and started their daily 'let's have an unofficial contest to see who can drink an entire carton of orange juice the quickest' routine (which Steve _always_ won, and Sam _always_ denied), when Bucky walked into the kitchen wearing... well, Steve wasn't quite sure what it was but it hugged every curve of Bucky's body and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He blinked. 

Sam spat out his juice, choking on his laughter. "Man, is that a Captain America _morph suit_?!"

"Yes." Bucky took the carton of juice from Steve's hand and took a long drink. He was entirely unruffled by the way Sam fell on the floor, laughing, and when he handed the drink back to Steve, he winked and smirked in a way that was entirely Bucky Barnes, Brooklyn's number one bachelor. "Figured I'd go out and try my luck with the ladies, since they all like _Captain America_ so much." He nudged Steve in the side. "Whadda you think, Lollipop?"

"That is an entirely inappropriate thing to say in the presence of others." Sam coughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "I am living."

Steve gave a long suffering sigh and walked out of the room. 

 

2.

"Jarvis, where is Bucky?" Steve directed the question toward the ceiling even though technically the AI was kind of omnipresent. It was the hour that Bucky usually claimed the gym to work out but when Steve had gone down to see if he wanted to spar, there wasn't a sign of him. 

"Sergeant Barnes is currently on the roof." The computer answered, the voice seeming to echo around him. 

"Hm." Steve frowned, taking a large bite out of his apple. At first, when he'd woken up in the future, he'd hated the fruit. It all tasted wrong and unlike what he was used to, but upon discovering organic, he had grown fond of it again. "What is he doing up there?"

"I think perhaps that is something you should see for yourself." The AI's voice held a hint of amusement. Steve hadn't known that was possible. 

"Okay, yeah." He stepped into the elevator. "Take me up there." Whatever Bucky was doing, it wasn't anything dangerous or Jarvis would have informed him, so he wasn't worried. Only curious. 

It never failed to amaze him how smoothly the elevators rode now. If not for his advanced senses, he wouldn't be able to tell if it was moving. He leaned back against the metal bar, smiling when soft jazz music started playing through the speakers, a song that had often played in the dance halls whenever he and Bucky would go out of an evening on double dates. Or rather, when Bucky would scrounge up a girl who would pretend to tolerate Steve until she could ditch him for some other, better looking, taller fella. Steve would spend the evening sitting in the booth and watching Bucky twirl his girl under his arm, wishing it was himself. 

Even if Bucky _was_ into him, Steve was too tall now to be twirled. 

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening onto the rooftop. Steve hadn't really been up here that much, not that keen on heights if it wasn't necessary for a mission. (Any time he looked down, all he could see was Bucky falling and him not being able to catch him.) "Thank you, Jarvis." He glanced around for Bucky, eyes catching on.... "Bucky? What are you _wearing_?"

Bucky tipped his head back with a joy filled laugh, spreading his arms wide to give the full effect. "I found it on the Internet. Isn't it great?" He had on a cloak of sorts, elastic bands holding it around his wrists so when he moved it did too, and when he held his arms out to the sides, it revealed the mottled orange and black material actually spread out so he looked like a giant monarch butterfly. 

It was pretty great. 

"I am a mighty butterfly, hear me roar." Bucky looked over at Steve, crinkles round his eyes from smiling so hard. 

And _dammit_ , what Steve wouldn't do to have Bucky smiling like that all the time. Like he used to. But since Hydra, most days it was hard to get more than a halfhearted laugh out of him. Seeing him like this felt like winning the god damn lottery. He beamed back and moved to run his fingers along the edge of the fabric stretching between Bucky's shoulder and wrist. "It's amazing. I like it."

"They had others. And we aren't poor anymore so if you want one, we can get one for you too and match." Bucky smoothed back the hairs escaping from his bun. "If Sam liked the morph suit, he'd love us as matching butterflies."

They both burst into laughter, leaning on each other just like the old days, one of Steve's hands coming to rest directly over Bucky's heart and Bucky draping an arm over Steve's shoulders. After a moment, when the laughter died down, Steve allowed himself to step forward and tuck himself against Bucky in a tight, almost desperate hug. "I really missed you, Buck." He whispered, letting out a shuddery sigh when Bucky tucked his face against his neck and smiled. 

"Missed you, too, Stevie."

And yeah, Bucky will probably never love Steve or need him the way Steve loves and needs Bucky, but he'll take what he can get. 

And it's good. 

 

3.

It's the first day of fall the next time Bucky shows up wearing something a little... out of the ordinary. 

Steve had just returned from a particularly grueling mission where he spent three days fighting a neo-nazi group that had kidnapped a bunch of children to run brutal experiments on them. So not only was he fighting guys who had no compunction whatsoever, he was also trying to get thirty children aged five and under out of the madness unharmed. But he hadn't been able to accomplish that. Three kids had died in the fight. 

His entire body shook with the horror of it, with the guilt. They were just _kids_. And he hadn't been able to save them. It wasn't that he was unused to not being able to save everyone- there was always at least one casualty per mission. But it never got easier to deal with the guilt. Especially this time, when he'd had to tell mothers and fathers that their babies were dead. 

All he wanted was to find Bucky and wrap himself around him like a koala and sleep for days. 

But when Jarvis dropped him off on his floor and he walked through the doorway of his room, already undoing the buckles of his torn and filthy suit, he stopped in his tracks. "Um."

What he assumed was Bucky was against the headboard of his bed, curled up against himself. But he couldn't really tell if it actually was Bucky, because the person was wearing what appeared to be a very large sweater. A...full body sweater? There was a hole for legs and a hole, he assumed, for you to actually climb into the thing. 

"Steve." Bucky's muffled voice was full of relief. "You're back."

"Yeah, Buck." He sighed, sliding his uniform off until he was in just his briefs and a tank top. "Are you okay?"

"Had a flashback and a panic attack this morning." The sweater lump shifted, Bucky's face peeking out from the head hole. His grey blue eyes were red rimmed in the evening light, sad and pleading. "You weren't here."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, inching closer to the bed. "I would've been if I could have."

"I know." Bucky offered a shaky, forced smile. "How was the mission?"

Steve crumpled, climbing onto the bed. He desperately needed a shower, but right now he needed to be close to Bucky more. "I-" His voice cracked, tears filling his eyes. "I couldn't-"

Bucky sat up abruptly, wiggling the sweater so it was down around his waist. "Climb in. C'mon. It'll help."

Steve had his doubt about the thing actually being big enough to hold _two_ super soldiers even though it was more than large on Bucky, but he didn't mind squeezing. He shimmied into the sweater, tangling his legs around the warm pair already in it and looping his arms around Bucky's waist as Bucky pulled the thing up until their heads were covered. It _was_ a tight squeeze but he didn't mind. 

"Jesus." Bucky's nose brushed against his cheek. "We'd have fit a lot better in this before the war. Imagine how nice it would've been to have in the winters."

Steve let out a tear filled giggle, his eyes adjusting to the darkness so he could focus on Bucky. Bucky, whose face was so so close to his own, hovering just in front of him. "You'd've bundled me up tight and refused to let me leave until Mrs. Evansworth's flowers were blooming again."

"Probably." Bucky studied him for a moment. "Do you want to talk about the mission?"

"There were k-kids." Steve bit down hard on his lips, willing the tears back. "I couldn't save them all. I let them die."

"Stevie, no. Don't do that to yourself." Bucky brought a hand up to his cheek, making him look at him through the darkness. "Did you try to save them?"

"Of course I did." Steve blinked hard. He _wouldn't_ cry. "But two of them got shot before I could take out the gunmen and the other one...." He shuddered, hot liquid slipping out of his eyes. "God, Buck. They had implanted some kind of weird explosive in her. I had just taken the last guy down and as he was dying, he pressed a button on some device. I figured the building was about to go but I thought I could get me and the last little girl out first. B-but.... When I turned around, she was encased in a ball of some kind of synthetic acid flame. I don't even know what it was but I could see through it. I watched her skin melt right off her body, Buck. She couldn't have been more than three or four." The tears were flowing freely now, coursing heavily down his cheeks as the child's agonized screams echoed in his mind. "I couldn't do a-anything. It was already too late. When the flame went out, all that was left was a tiny, charred human skeleton."

"Oh, God, Stevie." Bucky whispered, his expression horrified. He swallowed hard. "Those people, the neo-nazis, they're fucking sick. But it's not your fault. You didn't _let_ those kids die. You would have given your own life to save them, if you had been able to. You did your best, but you couldn't save everyone. You can't blame yourself for their deaths, baby." He smoothed his thumbs beneath Steve's eyes, before leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Every nerve in Steve's body short circuited and he let out a pathetic whimper, pressing himself impossibly closer to Bucky, tucking his face into the other man's neck, weepy eyes, runny nose and all. Bucky wouldn't care. He'd called him _baby_ and he'd _kissed him_. (Granted, he'd kissed Steve on the forehead before, but it had been nearly a century, so he was allowed to freak out and read way too much into it). "I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you through your panic attack."

"It's okay." Bucky's flesh hand rubbed up and down his spine in the same soothing rhythm he had always used when helping Steve through an asthma attack. "Those kids you _saved_ needed you more than I did." He paused, plucking at the sweater material. "Besides, I got to discover this thing comes in handy after all, and it's quite cosy too."

"Yeah, about this thing," Steve laughed a little. "Where did you _get it_ anyway?"

"Oh, when I first came to the tower and Pepper was helping me find a therapist, she told me about some things that happened to her that made her have flashbacks and panic attacks. She told me she got one of these and they helped her when she felt like she needed to get away and just take some time to come back to herself. I figured they'd be a little small so I told her to order the biggest size they had, which turned out to be an extra extra extra large. And good thing, too, huh?" He pulled back to flash Steve a smile. "That way we both fit. I never needed to use it before because you were always there through my attacks, even if it wasn't safe for you."

"I'll always be with you, Buck." Steve returned his smile. "To the end of the line, remember?"

"Yeah, Stevie. I remember. To the end of the line."

 

4.

Bucky had discovered an extreme liking for plums. 

Fruit hadn't been readily available during the war, especially not for those who were the very lowest class and Steve and Bucky had been. Their meager rations had been spent on meat and grains and good, hearty vegetables that would fill their stomachs. There was no room to waste on luxuries. The most they'd gotten were bananas every so often or apples, when one of them swiped them from a street cart. 

Here in the future there was fruit galore, some of which they hadn't even heard of in the forties. And Bucky loved plums. 

So when Bucky wandered into the communal kitchen early one Saturday morning, he was entirely unsurprised to find his best friend munching away on a small purple fruit. He was not, however, expecting to find his best friend _being_ a small purple fruit. 

Clint was sat at the table with a bowl of cereal looking like the cat who ate the canary and Natasha looked ready to stab them all. Tony was asleep with his head resting on the tabletop. 

"Nice outfit, Buck." Steve yawned, moving to the coffeepot to pour a cup. The caffeine did nothing for him, gave him no buzz whatsoever, but the habit was nice and he liked the taste. "Where'd you get it?"

"Dunno. Found it next to the plums this morning." He shrugged, looking down at himself. "It's funny." Clad in a black long sleeved leotard, and a big purple sphere, complete with a stem hat, it certainly was funny. 

"I think it's _great_." Clint spoke around a mouthful of Captain Crunch cereal, milk dribbling from the corners of his mouth. "It's totally your color."

"And you totally left it out for him." Natasha rolled her eyes, scrolling through her phone as she unwrapped a granola bar with one hand. 

"I did not." But he looked down at his bowl of cereal snickering anyway. "He does make a good plum, don't'cha think, Cap?"

"Yep." Steve would think Bucky made a good anything though, so did his opinion really count? He sipped on his coffee, not flinching as the liquid scalded the inside of his mouth. 

"Good enough to eat."

Steve choked, glaring at Clint. What, exactly, was the guy getting at? He'd never said a word about his love for Bucky and he had a damn good poker face if he did say so himself, so there was no way for anyone to know but himself. His secret was safe. He pasted a mischievous expression on his face instead. "Why, Clint, I didn't know you were interested. Shoulda told me. I'm the best wingman Bucky could ever get. Want me to set up a date?"

Bucky snorted, throwing his plum seed into the trashcan. "Thanks for the help, Captain Underpants, but I'm not interested. Sorry, Clint. Kinda got my eye on someone else."

Steve froze with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth. Who was this person that Bucky had his eye on and why hasn't he heard about him? Bucky _always_ told him about his romantic interests. His fingers felt like icicles even though they were wrapped around a cup of steaming hot beverage. "Who is it, Buck?"

Bucky only grabbed another plum and winked at him. "Only time will tell, punk. Give me a little while to test my old charm out before you try stumbling over yourself to be my wingman." He sauntered from the room. 

Steve ignored the look Clint shot his direction, his mind already running through people Bucky could possibly be interested in. 

 

5.

"How do you feel about dinosaurs?" Sam asked Steve one day while they were eating breakfast at Starbucks before their run. "The badass ones like t-rex's and velociraptors?"

"They're cool." Steve shrugged. He'd seen the Jurassic Park movies a few months after he came out of the ice. While he hadn't particularly enjoyed them enough to go back and watch them again, they weren't bad. 

"Perfect." Sam smiled knowingly. Which could only mean trouble. 

"Why?"

"No reason." Sam smirked, tossing his napkin in the trash. "Let's go."

Almost a week later, Steve was walking back from Tony's lab after getting his in-ear communications devices upgraded when the elevator doors opened and a roar echoed down the hall as a dinosaur charged out. He looked up sharply, gaping at the- seemingly inflatable- t-rex that was running straight toward him. Another roar split the air. The thing slammed into him, tackling him against the ground. 

" _Ow_ , what the fuck?" He muttered, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head, which had smacked against the floor none too gently. Only one person could have put that much force behind ramming him and still not giving their all. "That hurt, Bucky."

"Sorry." The muffled voice was entirely not sorry. It was gleeful. Dinosaur elbows propped on his chest, Bucky showing no signs of getting off of him. "Look what Sam got me, isn't it great? Dinosaurs are awesome."

"Dinosaurs eat people." He glared at the mesh window. Even if he couldn't see Bucky through it, Bucky could see him, so it still counted. "Didn't you watch those movies?"

"Hm, eat you...." Bucky shifted on top of him, his dinosaur foot nudging at Steve's ankle. He leaned forward, dinosaur nose smooshing against Steve's face. "That what you want, Stevie? Want me to eat you? Om, nom, nom."

Steve fought back the embarrassing, desperate moan that rose in his throat at Bucky's words. Tried to wiggle out from under the ex assassin, which only made his hips slot more fully under Bucky's. _Oh god, do not get hard. Don't do it_. If he got hard now, the charade was all over. Bucky would know. But he was pretty sure Bucky wasn't wearing anything underneath the costume. That was absolutely not helping his situation any. "Get off me, you big lug." 

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm a dinosaur."

"For fucks sake-" He _had_ to get out of this position and fast. "You are crushing my bladder and I drank like a gallon of coffee while trying to sit through Tony's tech talk. If you don't move, I am going to piss all over you, dinosaur or not."

"Sure that's the problem, Stevie?" Bucky pressed his entire body down harder, forcing a groan from Steve. And he was no fool. Even though their was no violent intent behind the hold, he wouldn't be getting up unless Bucky let him. The guy had him pinned fully. "Or is it that-"

"Oh my god, not in front of the children!"

Steve had never been more grateful to hear Tony Stark's voice. He took advantage of Bucky's attention being pulled from him to shove his friend off of him and jump to his feet. "Do contain the dinosaur, Stark, I have _got_ to take a piss."

"Yeah, I would too if I had drank that much coffee." Tony smirked. "But hey, apparently dinosaur kink is a thing so I wouldn't be surprised if you pulled out the golden shower right here and now."

"Everyone in this god damn building is insane." Steve ran his hands through his hair, shifting anxiously from one foot to the other for effect. He didn't really have to pee that badly but it was a good cover. 

"Hey, Manchurian Candidate, why don't you come with me to my lab? I've got something to show you. Great costume by the way. Just don't knock anything over with your tail."

 

+1.

Steve hid in the bathroom for the entire afternoon, trying to make sense of the entire encounter with Bucky. There was no doubt Bucky had been angling for a confession of some sort, which meant he knew about Steve's feelings. Or was he just trying to be his usual infuriating tease of a self? He really couldn't tell. 

(Maybe he also spent some of that time envisioning Bucky's implications of eating him, which led to a quick jacking off session that he felt supremely guilty over. Regardless.)

He stared at himself in the mirror. "You can fight off an entire army of murderous aliens, but you can't just say _I love you_? Your mother would be disappointed in you." When he'd been younger and Sarah Rogers had been alive, she'd known how he felt about Bucky. Had walked in on him sobbing brokenly into his pillow after the first time Bucky announced he was going steady with a girl. She'd already known exactly what was wrong with him, but had made him tell her the entire story anyway. 

After he had spilled all his words and his tears and lapsed into an hollow silence permeated only by his wheezing breaths, she'd hugged him tight and told him that it wasn't wrong to love Bucky, no matter what the world might say. But it wasn't safe, and so he must never let them see. Then she'd taken his shoulders and looked him in the eye and told him, "I am your mother, Steven Rogers, and mothers know. You're going to live a long long time, son, and someday the world will be ready to see the beautiful love you hold so close. And when it is, promise me you won't let it go to waste."

He'd promised, though he was positive that Bucky would never feel the same way he did. That _beautiful love_ would have to stay held close, a burning candle that no one could see. And here in the future, where no one gave two shits who a person loved, and he was disappointing Sarah Rogers' memory. 

The door to Bucky's room opened and closed, followed by a lot of shuffling and a few bangs. He sucked in a breath, straightening. Steve Rogers was a lot of things, but he was _not_ a coward. He was going to tell Bucky how he felt. He pulled the bathroom door open and crossed the hallway to Bucky's room with his head held high. Entering the room, he took a reassuring breath. He could do this. "Bucky, I need to talk to- oh."

Bucky had whipped around to face him when he'd spoken but.... "Uh." The ex assassin's cheeks went a pale pink as he looked down at what he was wearing. What Steve was already staring at. From the back, it had looked like a normal pair of grey briefs. Nothing Steve hadn't seen Bucky in a million times, apart from the wonky looking flaps on the sides. But from the front... Completely different story. The 'flaps' were ears. There was a happy looking eye over each hipbone, and rather than having a simple fly, Bucky's dick was encased in a grey tube that was made to look like a trunk. His underwear was literally an _elephant face_. 

Odd as it was, Steve couldn't pull his eyes away. He swallowed hard, his gulp echoing in the room, finally lifting his gaze to Bucky's face. The other man was already watching him, his gaze dark with a mixture of anxiety and.... need? Steve sucked his lower lip hard between his teeth before letting his breath out in a rush. Fuck it. Steve Rogers was not a coward. Before he was fully finished giving himself permission to move, he had crossed the room and shoved Bucky against the wall, his hands firmly on his hips. "If you want me to stop, tell me right now, Bucky, or I swear to god-"

"Oh, _shut up_." Bucky groaned, yanking him down by the back of the neck. Their lips collided and it was like a million fireworks exploding all at once and Steve was probably having an asthma attack because he couldn't breathe but it was good. Incredible. Amazing. Better than his wildest dreams. Bucky kissed with intent and purpose, all slick, dragging lips and hands that never stayed in one spot. Touching, feeling, tasting, giving. 

Steve never wanted to do anything else. 

Bucky gripped his hips and twisted them around so Steve was the one pressed against the wall, slotting a leg in between Steve's own and licking deep into his mouth. He let out the quietest moan and it was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever heard. "God, Steve." The words were near whines against his skin as Bucky mouth trailed over his jaw to his neck, sucking and biting at the skin. Steve's head fell back with a groan. "What took you so long, dumbass?"

"What took me so long?" Steve huffed, pushing his hips against Bucky's, desperate for friction. "Maybe the fact that I was ninety nine percent certain that you liked girls and you never told me otherwise."

"Mmph." Bucky sucked a mark into Steve's collarbone. It would be gone in a few hours, but that didn't matter. "I thought I had been obvious for oh, over _seventy years_. You're the one I couldn't get a read on." He gripped Steve's tshirt in both hands and pulled. The material ripped right down the center, Bucky tossing it aside without a second glance. Steve almost came on the spot because _fuck_ that was hot. 

"Well, I thought if someone was gonna notice my ridiculous, eighty year old _pining_ , it would have been you, so don't blame me for being the oblivious one." Steve pushed Bucky backwards until he fell onto the mattress, letting Steve crawl over him. 

Steve straddled Bucky's hips, both of them groaning at the contact. Bucky reached for him, flesh hand opening and closing in grabby motions, but Steve leaned back, taking a moment to drink in the vision before him, a sight he thought he'd never see. Bucky's hair was messy around his face, completely tangled from the way Steve had run his fingers through it and tugged harshly as they'd kissed. His regularly dark pink lips were swollen and deepened to a blood red. Cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide with lust as his gaze tracked up and down Steve's torso. 

And his dick standing tall and proud in the elephant underwear. Those had to go. Steve shimmied down, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the briefs, glancing up for permission. Bucky bit down hard on his lower lip, nodding hard. Steve eased the underwear off and tossed them over his shoulder, his eyes immediately falling on Bucky's erection. Long, flushed an angry red, curving up against his stomach. Steve wanted it in his mouth. Wanted Bucky to fall apart from his tongue alone. 

He leaned up to kiss Bucky, murmuring against his lips. "What do you want from me?" He traced one finger along the underside of Bucky's dick. "Tell me, and I'll give it to you."

"Everyth-" Bucky shuddered under his teasing touch, his words cutting off in a desperate moan. "Oh _god_ , Stevie. Want everything with you."

"I want that too." Steve scraped his teeth along Bucky's jaw, trailing his lips up to his ear to whisper lowly. "Do you want my mouth, Bucky? Want me to put my lips on your cock and let you fuck my mouth?"

Bucky positively _writhed_ at that. "Oh my god. Yes, Stevie, _please_."

Steve pressed another kiss against Bucky's lips before shimmying down the bed. Looking up at the other man through his lashes, he leaned down and licked an experimental stripe along the protruding vein before sucking the head between his lips. 

Bucky's back arched, his hips snapped my upwards, a shout echoing in the air. "Fuck, yes, Steve. Right there. Shit." His hands reached down, curling into Steve's hair. 

Steve dragged his tongue over the slit before sliding further down, relaxing his throat around Bucky's dick until his nose was nudging the wiry hair at the base. 

Fuck yeah. Superhuman deepthroating. 

His own dick was hard and throbbing, almost painful. He ground down against the mattress, chasing the relief of friction. He swallowed and moaned around the thick length in his mouth. Bucky moaned his name, the fingers in his hair tightening to guide him in a steady bob up and down. When he ran out of breath, he pulled off, resting his forehead against Bucky's hipbone with a groan and several panting breaths. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bucky." He mumbled against the heated skin, closing his eyes briefly before making eye contact again and swallowing the other man all the way down. He had barely worked his throat before Bucky gave a shout and spilled in his mouth, hot jets of come shooting against the back of his throat, he swallowed all of it, only pulling off when Bucky has started to soften against his tongue. The minute he pulled away, Bucky yanked him into a kiss, his fingers fumbling to shoved down Steve's sweatpants. 

When Bucky's hand wrapped around him, Steve's vision whited out and it only took a few tugs and Bucky's thumb swiping over his slit before he was coming, entire body shuddering like he was dying. He slumped bonelessly against the brunet. "Fuck, I love you."

"Love you too, Stevie." Bucky pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Kind of always have." 

He hummed contentedly against Bucky's neck. "Where'd the elephant underwear come from?"

"Oh." Bucky's chest rumbled with laughter. "Tony decided to jump on the 'let's feed Bucky's odd things to wear fetish train', or so he called it. Had to do it in true Tony fashion and picked something I hated."

"Please never wear them again."

Bucky pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "I don't plan on it."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be a tech savvy person and it ended up making me completely rewrite everything so I'm not gonna try and imbed a link again tonight. If you google image search men's lingerie, you should find the inspiration for Bucky's elephant underwear right at the top. 
> 
> Come cry over Steve and Bucky with me on tumblr: angstplums  
> Or Twitter: @buckycurls


End file.
